


Another Wanderer

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé finds another lost soul for her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Wanderer

All the Force users did not perish at the initial Order 66 going live. There were rumors out there of survivors.

Padmé wound up looking at one on an Outer Rim world, the colorful skin of the Togruta woman peeking through the robe cloaking her. Their eyes met, surprise on both sides, before Ahsoka's eyes dropped to the special satchel carriers and their precious burdens.

"Right, you're taking me with you," Ahsoka said firmly. She knew, knew that her Master had loved this woman, knew those children had to be his… and he was dead. That creature that served the Empire was something forged in ash and blood, but not her 'SkyGuy'.

"Good to see you, too," Padmé said, avoiding use of names. Names had power, plus there were bounties on all Jedi and former Jedi. Padmé could not use her own, as her death had been cleverly faked. Sometimes, she wondered if that had sealed Anakin's fate, and wondered if she just went to him, if she could pull him back to the Light.

Then she remembered Obi-Wan's nightmare about the younglings, and she committed more firmly to ending the reign of the Sith with their deaths. Anakin died, and Darth Vader lived. Vader was the Emperor's creation, the puppet given full life at the expense of the man Anakin had been.

+++++

It was aboard the _Stubborn Hope_ that Padmé had reason to question bringing Ahsoka Tano into their lives. No sooner than the former Jedi laid eyes on Obi-Wan than a noise ripped from her throat and she leaped toward the man with violence written in every motion.

Obi-Wan even let the first few blows rail on his chest, further confirming to Padmé how much of the man had died with their love.

"Why? Why didn't you catch him? Why did you let him Fall?!"

Now Obi-Wan flinched, and he caught the young woman's hands gently, not even trying to evade the kick that followed. "I didn't see it in time, Ahsoka. I just didn't see it."

Something in the gentle words reached the angry woman, and she sagged in Obi-Wan's hold on her wrists. He let go, and she tucked in along his body, holding on fiercely.

"I never should have left."

"If you hadn't, you would be dead too," Obi-Wan told her. "The Emperor drove all that is Anakin out of him, and he very nearly killed me."

That shook Ahsoka as much as everything else she had pieced together about her Master's Fall.

"I'm staying, to take care of the babies, and keep you both safe!" she said, challenging Obi-Wan to deny her.

He did not deny her, and Padmé breathed a little easier. Two Jedi, both gifted in different ways, would make their odds of surviving that much stronger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Release Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391146) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
